Fireteam CHAOS
by Tanthalas Nethiras
Summary: The story follows a fireteam of SPARTAN-III's as they get assigned to Fireteam CHAOS, a black ops group dedicated to making the Covenant cry. There are some AU elements in this story, if you dont like it, you were warned.
1. Chapter 1

"We have our swords, we have our shields. Our guns and our bombs. All we need now, is Chaos..."

\- Dr. Lizbeth Maes

Ever since I was 6, my life has been a daily routine of pain. Training, combat excercises, workouts, dicipline, all these things made up the majority of my life. They say this is my destiny, that I was born for greater things and that they are building me to be the best I can be. It's a lie, they stole me from a hospital, brought me to this living hell where i'm forced to become something else. 325 kids make up this company, all stolen from their beds, or from hospitals. All wishing they could go home, and none daring to ask when we could.

Today, i'm 16, ten years in hell, ten years of becoming the perfect soldier, a SPARTAN-III. We learnt about it last month, what we'll become, supersoldiers to be used in whatever war we're needed in. If thats the case, why are we learning about long dead species of animals? Our superior officers tell us it's to give us inspiration, to make us want to be like those animals. I suppose they have a point, the Timber Wolf looks like a monster out of legend. Makes me want to be like one, to hunt, and protect the pack, the perfect goal for a soldier.

\- 3 years later -

Gods above, my body hurts, side effects of the augmentation procedure. Project CHRYSANTHEMUM, a series of drugs injected into us at varying points, each one affecting us in numerous ways. Harder bones, denser muscles, keener vision, enhanced reflexes, and in me: Predatory instincts, they made a hunter out of me.

With this we also got our callsigns, Mines W01F, AKA: Wolf. Not the worst among our company, that title goes to W4NK, poor guy. We're due to meet with the tech guys tomorrow, something about getting armored up for our first mission. We've already learnt about the suits we'll be wearing, hell we even got to do exercises in training models. Be another year before deployment though, something about live fire training.

\- May 6, 2552, 0830 hours -

" SPASRTAN Wolf, your mission is to get to the target zone and guard it, you have a 5 man team including you. Your weapon and suit will lockdown if you are hit while your shields are down, There is minimal cover in the target zone. Once there your suit will start a 5 minute timer, once that timer runs out you, and any "living" members pass. Is that clear soldier?" Barked Chief Petty Officer Hughes. He was a tall man, well muscled, and almost too used to people jumping when he ordered it.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Came the sharp bark of a reply from Wolf. He hoped his usual team got assigned for this, The Pack. 5 very skilled SPARTAN-III's, perfect for this kind of mission. Wolf himself was tall, lean, and very skilled in key areas.

The sun glinted off of CPO Hughes' and Wolf's armor as the rear door of the pelican opened, giving them a good view of the area which Wolf had to guard. The target zone itself was a small blast bunker, sitting just proud of the landscape. Looking down they saw the team Wolf was assigned. W1NG, W411Y, W1N3, and W4D3. Not his pack.

Wolf jumped from the pelican, a trivial thing for a spartan, and besides it was only 25 feet. He looked over his team, they weren't the best, but they were still good. Nodding he set to his plan. "Heres the mission, we've been tasked with securing the target zone for 5 minutes. We get hit while our shields are down, and our suits lock up, minimal cover around the Target. Wally, You take point, circle us around the back of that bunker. Wine, Wade, You take the flanks, keep your eyes open, we don't know what we're up against. Wing, you navigate, keep us on course. I'll bring up the rear and cover our tracks. Any objections?" There wasn't. "Then fireteam Wolf, move out!"

It didnt take the 5 spartans long to reach the target, Wally and Wing keeping them perfectly on course, while Wine and Wade kept the flanks clear. They encountered a couple of hostiles, quickly dispatched them and moved on. As soon as all team members were in the Target Area, a chime rang out followed by a voice declaring loudly that they had entered the target area, and that 5 minutes remained till evac. Wordlessly, the team took up cover positions, with overlapping fields of fire. Only speaking to call out targets as they pulled the triggers of their assault rifles.

"4 minutes till evac." The same voice declared, Fireteam wolf was expecting much until the last 2 minutes, they were wrong. All of a sudden the rest of the company surged out of the bushes surrounding the bunker, lead by the pack. Curses flew as freely as bullets as fireteam wolf unleashed magazine after magazine of ammunition into the crowd. Wing was the first to run out of ammo, calling such as he switched to his pistol, followed seconds later by Wine and Wade calling the same. Not good, their opponents were gaining ground on 3 fronts now. Wolf growled as he switched to his pistol alongside Wally, taking careful aim with his shots, aiming for the head with each pull of the trigger. They only needed 10 more seconds to pass.

\- June 12 2553, 1200 hours -

"Spartan Wolf, You have been assigned to Chaos Squad as acting Commander. This is a special operations group, and as such you are hereby sworn to secrecy to anyone but UNSCDF top brass. You will be fully briefed on arrival at Congratulations on your promotion SPARTAN W01F." That was the contents of the communique Wolf received, along side a transfer notice for the Charon-class frigate, UNSC Dragons Fire, currently stationed in orbit around Circumstance. If Wolf were a betting man, which he's not, he'd say their first deplyment would be to circumstance.

He thought it was kinda funny, he just happens to be a Spartan, that just happens to get assigned to a black ops squad, that JUST happens to get its own Charon class frigate, Which happens to be orbiting a planet called Circumstance. UNSC top brass did love their circumstances, now all Wolf had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Emile's voice crackled over Vi's comms, his breath ragged and rasping "I'm ready! How about you?!" Looking up, VI saw Emile plunge his Kukri machete into the zealots throat as they both tumbled out of view. Moments later she was running up to the mass driver, a river of Convenant blood in her wake. See the mission through, get to Emile later, the only thoughts runnign through her head as her AI Jaxx keys her into the mass drivers system.

Screaming as she sent round after round into the sky, cutting the covenant forces to shreds. Barely registering the fact that the cruisers shield were down. With one last roar of anger she pulled the trigger, the mass driver slug punching clean through the cruiser with a satisfying explosion. She hopped out in time to see the Pillar of Autumn lift off, her breathing still hard as the last ship to leave reach disappeared from view. She'd done it, at the cost of her entire team, it was done.

"Hey! Six! Kinda pinned down here, little help?" Emiles voice crackled into focus, he was alive, the tough son of a gun was alive. And he needed help, badly.

VI turned and leapt off the mass driver, landing next to Emile and sending up a cloud of dust, his wound was bad, but he had that under control at least. Only problem was, he was in no state to get out without her help. "Jaxx, throw up a marker for the nearest pelican. We have a man down, and I wont let reach take him." As she spoke she picked up Emiles shotgun, followed by a groaning Emile, slingin him over her shoulder as best she could.

"Hey, Six! Watch the goods!" Cried Emile, in obvious pain as VI took off as fast as she could.

Shotgun blasts carved a path to the nav beacon provided by the AI as she moved, quickly having to start dodging plasma fire from any and all nearby elites. Still she moved, the path carving ever onwards as she double timed it around a pile of unidentifiable wreckage, to come face to face with a Zealot. With a savage cry of anger Vi pumped the remaining round of her shotgun into the enemy before her as its energy swrod cleaved into her visor shattering it and carving into her face. Still she trudged on, she was a spartan, a small wound won't take her down easily. Barely registering her own movements as she discarded the broken helmet, she could bring herself to care right now, not with the pelican so close.

Finally she reached the pelican, laying Emile down carefully before moving to the cockpit to fire up the engines. It was beat to hell but it had one last flight to make before dying, and she would make it fly. The Sabre launch base wasnt far, she could make this, she could get off planet and reach the Havannah, currently in high orbit on the darkside of the planet to ensure the Pillar of autumn gets out of the system. Minutes later it was in sight, along with her baby, the prototype YSS-1000 Anit-ship spaceplane, also known as a sabre. All too soon warning lights flashed up as the pelican began to lose altitude.

Swearing loudly Vi made her way to the back, locked Emiles armor and held him close as she locked her armor up and slid out og the back of the diving pelican. It was a close call, she almost brained herself on a rock on landing, but she was alive, and judging by the groaning, so was Emile. Unlocking both of their armors, Vi hauled Emile into the sabre launch base, and set the systems to automated launch. She made sure emiles armor was locked as she buckled him in, it was always a bumpy ride into space in these. Finally as she let Jaxx take over controls to get them to the Havannah, VI let her head lean back and let out a long pent up swearing spree.

\- 6 months after the fall of reach -

"Well, you're clear for active duty VI, and these transfer orders do look interesting." Jaxx said over the comm unit of her new helmet. He'd managed to requitsition it somehow, these things usually took a lot longer, perks of having an AI.

"It's BS! This Wolf guy dosent know jack shit about me, like hell i'm taking orders from him! I bet he's fresh outta Spartan school!" VI screamed in response to the AI's comment as the transport pelican opened the rear door, revealing a lone spartan stood there, red and blue armor glinting in the light.

"SPARTAN B-312 I presume? Commander Wolf is waiting to debrief you, wants you in there in 5." Said the figure before turning to start walking away, pausing to sling a last few words over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm F322 by the way, I mostly get called Fezz, i'm assigned to this team alongside you."


End file.
